Fever
by Phantom Rottweiler
Summary: What are some of the things Ben Tennyson see's when he's battling a bad fever? One-Shot. Warning: some language, Bevin.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** OWN THE NAMES, PLACES AND EVENTS IN THE FOLLOWING SECTIONS; NOT FOR SALE; USED ****ONLY**** FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES!**

WARNING: everybody is extremely out of character! Quick Gwen X Cash fluff.** BEVIN** at the end.

FEVER

Ben shuffled around the kitchen; flashing hot and sweeping waves of cold only compounded the stiff achy feeling that kept him moving no faster than a turtle. Wrapped in his blanket, Ben rummaged around the pantry hoping to find something resembling warm tea but alas he found nothing.

"Kevin?" he coughed bumbling out of the garage to find Kevin in the driveway washing his car; instantly his jaw dropped seeing the older whistling with hose in hand and nothing covering him. "Kevin…we got any tea?" hearing this Kevin turned full frontal to a grimacing Ben.

"What are you doing?" Kevin's tone represented without a smirk didn't have the same effect as it normally would.

"I was looking for tea. What are you doing!"

"Washing my car…besides you should be in bed young man"

"I want some tea. Some warm tea" hearing this Kevin walked over, picked up Ben - blanket and all as though he were a small child - and carried him back into the house. With Ben safely in bed, Kevin leaned down.

"I'll get you some warm tea just as soon as I'm done washing my car" he leaned in closer and gently kissed Ben on the forehead; almost instantly he realized just how high his temperature was getting.

Kevin left. Ben huffed somewhat disappointed because he was no closer to any warm tea than he was when he started looking around the kitchen.

_This is going to take forever…_Ben thought grunting trying to find a comfortable position. Everything hurt; it was both fire hot and ice cold at the same time.

_X_

"No he didn't…" a girls voice quipped

"Oh yes he did…" a boys voice retorted. Ben slowly opened his eyes and looked around, nobody in his room meant those voices were in the house somewhere. Instantly it dawned on him. The first voice belonged to none other than Gwen, the latter he knew for fact was Cash.

_Gwen_…again he thought sitting up …_at least she might be of some help_…with this he slowly managed to sit up and stand albeit as though he stood on a wave battered boat.

Peering around the corner of the hallway into the living room, Ben nearly yelled out; sitting on the couch, Gwen and Cash leaned in for a long strung out kiss - both groping the other with light satisfied groans.

"Gwen, gan I habe sooom warmb tea?" he asked - stuffed sinuses massacring every word - with a pause before rounding the corner into the living room so the kissers would have time to break off.

"Ben. You should be in bed" Gwen stood up and walked to him; she then took him under her arm and directed him back down the hall.

"I jus want sooom warmb tea, is that too mus to asg for?" by now he grew agitated about the whole situation of not having any tea.

As soon as Gwen finished tucking Ben under the blankets so he was less likely to get up again, she put the back of her hand against his forehead releasing a low gasp.

"Okay Ben, I'm going to make some tea, but it'll take a few minutes for everything to be ready.

"Sure took you long enough…" Cash's voice snapped from the living room.

"Sorry, I had to put the baby to bed…" Gwen retorted before an eerie silence filled the house.

_X_

CLAT, CLAT, CLAT. Ben slowly opened his eyes. Nothing odd. He closed his eyes with somewhat of a little sigh.

CLAT, CLAT, CLAT. This time Ben sprang up; within seconds he realized springing up only lead to more torment.

BEEP, BEEP. His attention fell upon Ship poking it's 'head' through the door; almost immediately the small mechomorph bounced in until it stood halfway between the door and Bens bed.

"Oh. Hi Shib. I don' suppooose you gnow anything about tea?" He watched in surprise as Ship bounced twice before morphing into a large _T_. "Oh ha-ha. Real funny…" no sooner had he said it than Ship leapt up onto it's back 'legs' and started tap-dancing. Watching this, Bens eye twitched with a slight grin on his face.

A new racket drew his attention. Looking over, Ben found all the Highbreed sitting around a green topped table - all with playing cards in their hands, one wearing a green see-through visor. At the sight Ben instantly leapt out of bed preparing to go hero, though everyone would have told him it is the stupidest thing to do.

"I fold." one commented putting it's cards on the table

"Too rich for my pure blood" another mimicked the first's actions

"I'll see your year supply of Zydrate and raise you five pieces of Galvan moon land" yet another slapped a few slips of paper on the table top.

"Hey, Ben. Look." a voice pierced the oddity of the entire situation; right away Ben knew the voice as that of none other than Paradox. Unsure of whether to look or not, Ben forced his glare to the sketchy time explorer freestyle break-dancing. "With eons of free time I took up a new hobby. I think I'm getting better at it" Paradox laughed hysterically as Ship bounced over and joined in.

Ben stood even more unsteady on his feet than earlier.

"Ben. BEN!" the voice was familiar; the aged, slightly rough but soft and smooth voice he heard in his dreams. Ben's heart fluttered as he turned to find Grandpa Max and Grandma Verdona standing at his sides.

"You should be in bed resting young man." Verdona smiled as she and Max helped him back into bed for the third time. Hesitant but willing, he laid back with Verdona draping the covers over him.

"Gan I have sooom…" Ben trialed off as Max held a small mug of perfectly warm tea out to him.

After a few short moments, the now empty cup sat on his nightstand. Max and Verdona smiled.

"Now just close your eyes and relax" Verdona ran her hand through his hair.

"I gan't…not with all that…"

"All what?" Max asked stepping back allowing Ben full view of the room as empty as it should be - no Paradox, no Ship, no Highbreed playing poker, just grandparents and grandson.

"Close your eyes…" with this Ben closed his eyes "…take few deep breaths…" he slowed his breathing "…and relax…" almost instantly every single muscle in Bens body released the tension "…now sleep…" the words echoing and fading as his head tilted to the side "_sleep, sleep, sleep_" everything went black.

_X_

Ben slowly opened his eyes. Everything remained fuzzy and blurred as he shifted his focus.

"I…I think he's coming around" a deep rattling voice drowned out gentle slow beeping in the background. Ben blinked rapidly; slowly, his parents leaning over him cleared until he could clearly make out every stand of their hair.

"Hey tiger…" his father Carl spoke softly sweeping a tuft of hair from Bens face "…boy you gave us quite the scare." Movement caught Bens attention; forcing his glare, found a dozen 'get well soon' cards on the table next to the hospital bed; equally three times as many silver balloons bearing the same sentiment danced in the breeze from a small air vent.

The door slowly opened. Gwen and Kevin quietly stepped in - both exuberantly smiling when the saw Ben sitting up slightly - his eyes tracing several IV lines from his arm to several solution bags hanging bedside.

"I hope you're feeling better Tennyson…" Kevin quipped "…'cause I'm going to kick your ass for scaring us like that!"

"What happened?" with Ben asking this, Gwen leaned down gently taking his hand within hers.

"You collapsed during the soccer game. Ben…what were you thinking playing soccer with the trinity flu!" her tone turned cold as she raised his arms to expose bright purple leopard spots on the soft undersides.

"Trinity flu?"

"And a bad case of it too. Hell, I'm surprised you didn't fry your brain with that fever" Kevin's trademark smirk followed his words.

"Fever? It was too real. You were washing your car in the buff, you were kissing Cash, Ship and Paradox were break dancing, the Highbreed were playing poker…" instantly the pain hit; what could only be described as a stampede of horses, cattle and buffalo with elk and reindeer stomping around inside his head.

Gwen slowly turned a sour face at the very notion. "Cash, and me…kissing! Ugh. I'd rather gargle with sulfuric acid!"

Kevin seemed somewhat intrigued as he let a blank gaze fall upon Ben "Washing my car naked, hunh? Sounds like fun…"

_X_

A few long days have passed; Although Ben was still under the weather, he was quickly recovering. Soon, he was well enough to freely visit Kevin at his home.

"Hey, Tennyson…" Kevin called out from the garage as Ben slowly approached "I got you a little something"

Unsure of what the elder had planned, Ben hesitantly stepped into the house through the garage. Standing in the living room, the younger glared around to find Kevin holding up a slip of white cloth.

"An open back hospital gown?" Ben asked as confused as ever.

"What. You look just so damn cute in it"

"Real romantic butt-head"

"Well, I guess wittle Benji _don't_ want Nurse Kevin to make him feel better…" even though it wasn't his intention, Kevin's tone was downright sarcastic.

It couldn't have gone better if Kevin planned it; Ben's normal peachy skin tones shifted to a plumb and tomato red, even without trying, Kevin managed to get some interesting thoughts into Bens head.

"I just hope you have a good bed-side manor" the brunet retorted reaching out for the gown - Kevin nearly leaping for joy of what was going to happen next.

* * *

NOTE: Wow, wasn't that confusing to read! Yes there were mis-spelled words, but that's how people sound when they have stuffed sinuses...bleh!

I didn't really want to stop here, but I think I'll leave you all to fill in with whatever smut scenes you wish to happen...because, ah, my lemon scenes are downright horrible I.E. what the heck am I reading!

Anyhow, feel free to review: good, bad, could be better, just no flames please.


End file.
